Leohart the Prince of Hell
Leohart the Prince of Hell is one of the 3 emperors of Balam Alliance, the current supreme leader of Triggers Hell (while Satan and Devil are imprisioned) and the true main antagonist in Sword of Kings 3nd saga ''and ''4nd saga. ''He is the current Demon Lord who lives in the Demon World, he is also the younger brother of Riara. Appearance Leohart is a tall young man with tanned skin, purple hair and blue eyes. When he fights his eyes become white and his sclera turn black. He is seen wearing bulky black armor with purple cape. He also has large purple wings. In battle he usually summons his large broadsword. Personality Leohart is a very smart, calm person as he knew that Zolgear was up to something and thus sent Lars to keep an eye on him but is a cruel, sadistic, insane, cold-hearted, liar, manipulator and above all malefico. He often slavers humans women and sell them to black market of Balam Alliance as "personal-slaves". History Not much is known about him. After the imprisoning of Satan and the Devil (the 2 true main leader of Triggers Hell) of the formers Demon Kings, he took command of the Triggers Hell Faction. Complete Monster proposel '''Leohart the Prince of Hell' is the instigator of the Multi-Universal War and the Dark Demon King of the ancient malevolent Dark Empire, Triggers Hell. Desiring an army of Satanism users to serve his will, Leohart hired Cad to kidnapp infants, so that Leohart could perform horrific and potentially fatal experiments upon them, coldly disregarding their possible deaths. When he felt that Momonga was growing too powerful, Leohart commanded Albedo, Momonga's lover, to kill him, ignoring her protests and mockingly praising his apprentice for her "loyalty" when Albedo believed that she had carried out the order. Later, after deciding that his former apprentice, Judas, had grown too powerful, Leohart attacked him on Myggu, brutally murdering Judas's brother, Muris, and sadistically torturing Judas himself into submission, later using Judas in a plot to kill Deon. Leohart then corrupt Littlefoot and many other heroes to make them fight each other on hell while their friends are tortured by demons on Hell. Leohart, in his life time, enslaved, devoured and killed trillions of people with his own hands and brutally crushing any hero faction to ensure power. Leohart is the monster who had the most high body count in the entire Multi-Universe, personally eating women and children alive and transforming them into his undead slaves and sending to the battlefield to defeat the enemy and give them nightmares. He even invaded Minecraftia world and killed all kings and queens to eat their souls. As always, Leohart is a malevolent, sadistic monster who employs exceptionally cruel methods in his quest for power. Abilities & Powers As the Demon Lord, Leohart is incredibly powerful, and is able to hold his own against Jin, Ragna, Kirito, Yuu, Eren, Darth Vader, Megatron and Ryouko Matoi end it in a stalemate. Leohart has the cursed sword, Loki, which Jin recognized as the most powerful magic sword. Jin called it the Devil Lord's sword. Gallery Zzzz_Shinmai_Maou_no_Testament_BURST_-_01_-_Large_01.jpg|Leo in his battle suit Zzzz_yd8.jpg Zzzz_yd10.jpg|Leo faces Battler Zzzz_yd12.jpg Trivia *In some parts of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, Leohart served as one of the Bigger Bads since he was the current ruler of Hell after the Devil and Satan. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Triggers Hell Category:Balam Alliance Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Pedophiles Category:Rapists Category:Trapster Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinist Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Mentors Category:Princes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Demon Category:Immortal demons Category:Warlords Category:Wizards Category:Handsome Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:True Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Lords Category:OCs Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Rich Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dictators Category:Non Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Misogynists Category:Master Orator Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Swordsmen Category:Scythe Users Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturers Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Selfish Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dark Messiah Category:Anti-Christs Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Hatemongers Category:Armored Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Dark Knights Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Hybrid Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Brother of Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Royalty Category:Monarchs Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Tricksters Category:Scary Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Cheaters Category:Chick Magnet Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Hungry Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow